


[Podfic] Appropriate Responses to Uncomfortable Situations

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock allows himself the rare indulgence of feeling maudlin, and John interrupts after a fight with Mary. Sherlock is left to make certain important deductions on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Appropriate Responses to Uncomfortable Situations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Appropriate Responses to Uncomfortable Situations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893513) by [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe). 



> So, the lovely slashscribe gave me permission to podfic her work and....I went a little crazy and did two of them in two days. Well, why not? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Appropriate Responses to Uncomfortable Situations: available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iuf9np614mvkv5c/Appropriate_Responses_to_Uncomfortable_Situations_-_slashscribe.mp3) on MediaFire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/appropriate-responses-to-uncomfortable-situations) on Soundcloud.


End file.
